gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Malibu Club
The Malibu Club is a nightclub in Vice Point, Vice City in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is entirely inspired by The Babylon Club from the 1983 film Scarface. Description The Malibu Club is the place to be in Vice City. As of 1986, an entourage that appears to be inspired by the Village People performs on the stage. Everyone from wealthy, trendy women to Cuban gang members are in attendance. Kent Paul frequents the club in 1986. The Malibu Club appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (set in 1984), although it cannot be entered by the player. There are no signs on the building depicting the name of the club, but it is referred to as the Malibu by Reni Wassulmaier during the mission So Long Schlong and also by DJ Luke on Fresh FM. The club can be purchased by protagonist Tommy Vercetti for $120,000 after the mission Shakedown, which then triggers a series of missions. After completing the missions, the club generates up to $10,000 in revenue a day. The Vercetti Gang does not appear either inside or outside the Malibu Club. Tommy Vercetti's changes include replacing the former bartender with a stripper (who is the sister of the stripper from the Pole Position Club). Although there is a full bar on the ground floor, Ken Rosenberg has a minibar installed in the upstairs manager office. There is also a small scale model of Colonel Cortez's ship in the upstairs office. If the player decides to shoot anyone before buying the club, the female bartender will shoot at them with a Stubby Shotgun (which she will also do if they try to go past the bar towards the office upstairs). Every dancer will retaliate if attacked. If the players wanted level reaches four stars the SWAT team will chase the player from outside (although only regular VCPD officers come into the club). After the player buys the club, Tommy's choice of bartender is unarmed and topless with nipple tape and the bodyguards inside will not retaliate if attacked, though the guards outside the club will, regardless of ownership. The guards outside are unarmed but the guards inside are armed with Brass Knuckles. Curiously, the guards outside do not wear sunglasses but the guards inside do. Gallery 1986 MalibuClub-GTAVC-daytime-exterior.jpg|The exterior of the club in the day, GTA Vice City. MalibuClub-GTAVC-interior.jpg|The dancefloor of the club, GTA Vice City. A empty Malibu.jpg|The Malibu Club empty, as seen in the Android / iOS version. Office of Maibu Club.jpg|The room Tommy and Ken Rosenberg use to plan the heist. malibu night 2nd stance (1366 x 768).jpg|Malibu club at night with its lights on. malibu symbol (1366 x 768).jpg|Logo of Malibu Club as seen on wall behind the bar in it. Malibuv.png|Malibu Club Logo. 1984 MalibuClub-GTAVCS.png|The building in GTA Vice City Stories. Appearances in missions GTA Vice City *Back Alley Brawl *Death Row *Spilling the Beans *No Escape? *The Shootist *The Driver *The Job Music In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the following songs can be heard playing inside the club: * Pointer Sisters - "Automatic" (featured on Fever 105) * Go West - "Call Me" (featured Flash FM) * Wang Chung - "Dance Hall Days" (featured on Flash FM) The following songs can only be heard playing in the background during certain mission cutscenes that take place inside the club: * Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" (featured on Wave 103) during "Back Alley Brawl" * Mary Jane Girls - "All Night Long" (featured on Fever 105) during "Death Row" * Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" (featured on Flash FM) during "Spilling The Beans" (pre-2012 versions) * Animotion - "Obsession" (featured on Wave 103) during "Spilling The Beans" (post-2012 versions) * Hashim - "Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)" (featured on Wildstyle) during "No Escape?" * Nena - "99 Luftballons" (featured on Wave 103) during "The Shootist" * Big Country - "In a Big Country" (not featured on any in-game radio stations) during "The Driver" (original PS2 version only) * Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five - "The Message" (featured on Wildstyle) during "The Driver" (most versions) * Whodini - "The Freaks Come Out at Night" (not featured on any in-game radio stations, but featured on Fresh FM in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories) during "The Job" In addition to the music played inside the club, Fresh FM broadcasts from the Malibu Club in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Trivia * The Malibu Club is somewhat unique in that its asset missions do not contribute towards improving the business, unlike those for every other asset property. * The club and the final asset mission may be a homage to the 1995 film Heat. For instance, the name Malibu Club could be a reference to Malibu Investments, the shell company for money laundering whose bearer bonds are targeted by Robert De Niro's gang. During this first heist, the robbers wear hockey masks. Also, during the bank robbery, De Niro and two other men hold up the place and go after the bank manager for the keys to the vault, while there is also a getaway driver. * In a deleted phone dialogue, Tommy's motivation for the bank job was a tip-off from Kent Paul that Vice City's S.W.A.T had a safety deposit box which they kept bribes which had accumulated over the years. * The Malibu Club serves as a front to the Vercetti Gang's armed robbery business. * Possibly due to a glitch, the Malibu Club may sometimes appear to be completely empty and void of any NPCs. This appears to only happen on mobile versions. * On the PS2 version of Vice City, the club has neon light on the walls, but they are absent on the PC version. This can be fixed however by changing the resolution to 640x480 and back to your initial resolution, or using a modded file (tested on PC). * After the release of Cunning Stunts DLC for Grand Theft Auto V, A racing jacket is seen that has the Malibu Club name and logo. * The scale model of Colonel Cortez's ship in the office might be a reference to the El Paraiso nightclub in the 1993 movie Carlito's Way, which also has a scale model of a ship in the office. Navigation de:Malibu Club es:Club Malibú pl:Klub Malibu pt:Clube Malibu ru:Клуб «Малибу» Category:Assets in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Criminal Businesses Category:Nightclubs Category:Properties Category:Assets Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories in Vice City Beach Category:Locations in GTA Vice City in Vice City Beach